


Youngblood

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Awesome Clint Barton, Awkward Flirting, Bucky is savage, Crack, Cringe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: Tony brings his daughter to the tower for the weekend, he gets pretty protective when a certain spider starts flirting with her.





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Peter may be a little ooc but whatever. Also just pretend Tony has a daughter for whatever reason you want. I guess she will be a year older than Peter. This is unedited so sorry for any typos. Also my friend wrote the first half, sooo thank you! Oh and there is swearing.

Tony pulled up to avengers tower breaking their silence.  
“So were here sweety”

“Don't say that you might be my dad but you haven't earned the right to say that” snapped the angsty teen. 

That was true Tony only met Athena when she was twelve thats was only four years. Tony got out of the and went to the trunk to grab her stuff. He didn't even think of getting the door for her because she always would turn him down and not even in a nice way. Once he grabbed her bag for the weekend he handed it to her. Athena took it and whipped her head around the other way with attitude. She made her way into the building and followed Tony into the private elevator.

Tony looked at his phone and muttered a shit under his breath as he looked at Athena.

“Everything alright?” She asked her father.

“Yep everything is peachy, just a certain spider is here.”

“What do you mean?” Athena questioned.

“You know the person who treats me with respect, and like a father because he looks at people differently.” Tony sassed.

“Okay dad, whatever. Just don't let this spider ruin anything.”

The elevator dinged as they stepped into the penthouse and were greeted by numerous avengers. Athena stopped in her tracks and looked on the ceiling at Spider-Man? What was he doing here? It appears that he is playing Mario kart and kicking Clint and Sam's butt.

“Spider-Man?” Athena asked in amazement as he looked at her from the ceiling. Spider-Man just looked at her and dropped his controller on Bucky and it clanked on his metal arm. Spider-Man then fell off of the ceiling and hit his head.

“Oh hi! Im Peter-Man-- I mean Spider-Parker.. Shit, um just call me Peter.”

“Huh, I thought you don't give out your identity.” Athena tilted her head down at him.

“Well I think I would trust you with a lot of things.” Peter told her as he took his mask off.

“Oh yeah? How do you know that- oh wow!” Athena stared at Peters face and bit her lip.

“Just an instinct on something as beautiful as you…” Peter winked at her.

“Wow, your jawline could cut diamonds like a piece of art and turn them into sculptures.” Athena admired as the Avengers just watched the interaction with interest.

“You’re such a piece of art I want to nail you up against my wall.” Peter slyly replied staring into her hazel eyes.

“That's not the only thing I’d let you do to me.” She whispered into his ear.

“Okay What the actual FUCK is going on. Because if I think what I just heard is correct neither of you will be allowed alone together in your rooms!” Tony scolded.

“Shittt Spideys sliding into those dm’s!” Clint praised. Tony just glared daggers at Clint.

“You might not want to worry about just our rooms.” Athena told Tony

“Use protection! We don't need little spiderlings running around here!” Bucky told the two as he turned back to play with Sam.

“What! No! Bucky!” Steve just gawked at him for making such comment.

“Okay what the hell nope! No way! I did not just watch socially awkward Peter Parker Spider-Man flirt with my daughter!” Tony waved his hands around disbelievingly.

“Dang Mister Stark, that's your daughter? If we had a child they would be the most unstoppable intelligent human-spider being in the world.” Peter wrapped his arms around Athena.

“Oh this ‘socially awkward spider’ you claimed him to be is really going for it Stark.” Natasha smirked at Tony.

“WHAT NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!!” Tony yelled at the two as he broke them up from each others arms. At that moment Athena jumped into Peter’s arms and placed a fast kiss on his inviting lips.

“OMY GAWD THEY DID IT!!” Bucky yelled as Sam cheered them on.

“What that actual hell, did I not just unallow this?” Tony asked as his Iron Man gauntlet formed around his hand. “Pete, I don't want to hurt you because you are like a son but i'm gonna have the energy levels low.” Tony pointed his repulser at Peter.

“Okay it was nice knowing you, YEET!” Peter screamed as he jumped out the window with his mask on, and he started swinging through the towers.

Sam spoke up

“Smooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that made me cringe. Whatever! Thanks for reading and all that jazz.  
> Come talk to me on my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elevatorsnotworthy17


End file.
